


burst

by klaineanummel



Series: Story of My Life [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, but it's mostly fluff, fluff with a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: Sooner or later, Kurt and Blaine's friends are going to find out they're dating.





	burst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/gifts), [Delizia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delizia/gifts).



> Welcome to the next installment of this verse!! This is a fill for the prompt "all of their friends finding out" which I got from Delizia and finduilas1 here, and an anonymous prompter on tumblr! Hope you all enjoy this (and everybody else too!!)
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for your continued support of this verse, and for sending me prompts! I know it's taking me a while to get to them, but I am hoping to write them all (I currently have three prompted fics in this verse I'm working on, but writer's block is a bitch and as you all probably know by now, a bitch i am well acquainted with). Please feel free to keep on sending prompts!! They keep my love for this verse alive <3

**May 16 th, 2024**

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Blaine is tucked tightly into Kurt’s side, one of Kurt’s hands running up and down his arms. He smiles up at Kurt, eyes sparkling.

“I’m surprised you have any left,” Kurt says, and Blaine laughs a little, leaning his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

He then tilts his head up slightly, so that he’s looking up at Kurt while still resting against him. “I don’t want to tell everyone we’re dating the way that Rachel and Cooper did.”

Kurt frowns a little, confused. He tightens the arm he has around Blaine, pulling him impossibly closer. “What do you mean?”

“Just,” Blaine shifts a little, so that now only his chin rests on Kurt’s shoulder. “You know calling everyone over, making the big announcement. It was pretty tacky.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “Sam and Mercedes did the same thing when they got engaged.”

“Yes, and it was also tacky,” Blaine says, blinking owlishly. “It didn’t seem lame to you?”

Kurt shrugs the shoulder Blaine is not leaning on. “I guess I never thought of it that way.”

“Okay, so that means you have no strong opinion on this, right?” Kurt shrugs again, shaking his head slightly. “Great, then I win.”

Kurt can’t help but laugh at that. “You win?”

“Yep,” Blaine pops the ‘p’. “We won’t tell everyone we’re dating by calling them all over and making a huge, tacky announcement.”

Kurt smirks down at his boyfriend. “Okay,” he says. “How will we tell them, then?”

Blaine presses his lips together, looking away for a moment. Then, he leans closer to Kurt, pressing most of his face against Kurt’s shoulder. His eyes flicker up to meet Kurt’s and he mumbles. “Maybe we don’t?”

This time, Kurt’s laugh is more incredulous. “We don’t tell them?”

Blaine shrugs, arms going around Kurt’s middle, hugging him tight. “I want you all to myself.”

“You have me all to yourself,” Kurt says, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Blaine’s forehead.

“Yeah, but like…” Blaine sighs, eyes wide as he stares up at Kurt. “Only us. Forever.”

Kurt’s lips tug upward, and this time when he leans down, it’s Blaine’s lips he manages to capture. Blaine melts into it, as he always seems to, kissing back surely but gently.

When they separate, Kurt raises both eyebrows and says, “You’d get tired of me.”

Blaine’s eyes flutter open, and he stares at Kurt, eyes glossy and lips parted. “What?”

Kurt giggles a little at that, and brings a hand up to tangle in Blaine’s hair. “We have to tell our friends, Blaine.”

“Yeah, but we’ve only been dating a week. Maybe we can wait a little longer?” He kisses Kurt’s shoulder. “I like our bubble.”

“I do, too,” Kurt admits. “But we really are going to have to say something soon. I’m pretty sure Mercedes is already onto me, and Tina keeps asking me who I hooked up with at the wedding, since I left in such a rush. The only reason Cooper and Rachel aren’t breathing down our necks is because they’re in Hawaii.”

“Okay, but when we do tell them,” Blaine begins, staring up at Kurt pleadingly, “can we not make it a big thing? I don’t want an ordeal.”

“Something between us not being an ordeal?” Kurt smirks, moving to kiss Blaine’s forehead again. “I think I can get behind that.”

Blaine grins up at him, then tilts his head up, pushing his lips forward in an exaggeration of a kiss. Kurt chuckles, but still leans down and presses his lips against Blaine’s, as his boyfriend obviously wants.

He doesn’t think he minds Blaine winning once in a while if this is the result it brings him.

 

**May 21 st, 2024**

Despite Blaine being the one to want things kept just between them as long as possible, he’s the one who lets it slip.

They’re all together at Cooper and Rachel’s apartment, celebrating their return from their honeymoon. Everybody is huddled somewhere in Cooper and Rachel’s tiny living room, listening intently to them talk about their island experience.

Blaine’s cellphone rings halfway through one of Cooper’s stories, and he gets up quickly, glancing apologetically at Cooper as he goes. It doesn’t stop Cooper, of course, who just continues his far-too-explicit description of the large pool at their resort.

Mercedes manages to cut off the monologue by asking about the menu, wondering if it had been much different from the menu at the resort she and Sam spent their honeymoon at. She, Rachel, and Tina are all in a heated discussion about the different menu options, with their spouses chiming in every now and then, when Blaine returns to the group.

“All good?” Kurt asks quietly, not wanting to draw the attention of the group.

Blaine nods, falling back into the spot next to Kurt on the couch, immediately shifting so that their entire bodies are pressed together. “I accidentally took my character’s glasses home after last night’s show, and the director just wanted to confirm I had them before having the prop department look for the extras.”

His arm snakes around Kurt’s waist, entire body curving to mold to Kurt’s. Instinctively, Kurt drapes his arm around Blaine’s shoulder, allowing him to cuddle closer.

The total silence that falls over the room, however, causes him to drop his arm and stare at Blaine with wide eyes.

Blaine winces with his entire face, making a spectacle of his mistake. They turn to their friends, who look a mixture of confused and smug.

“You two look cozy,” Sam quips, and Blaine shifts away from Kurt.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he says, though his cheeks burn red, betraying them.

Kurt sighs and shakes his head. He looks over his friends faces, then asks, “Is there even a point in pretending it’s not what you think?”

They all shake their heads simultaneously. Kurt turns to Blaine, who is pouting.

“So much for our bubble,” he mutters. “That lasted.”

“Hey, you’re the one who cuddled up to me. I’m innocent in this matter.”

Blaine frowns, his pout deepening. “It’s not my fault. You look really cuddly. You know I love this sweater,” he picks at the sleeve, and Kurt chuckles.

“I know. It’s why I wore it.”

The sound of Quinn’s snickers reaches Kurt’s ears, and he turns to look back at his friends. He finds Quinn trying to hold back her laugh behind her hand, while Tina is glaring at them intensely. Rachel, Mercedes, and Sam all look gleeful, whereas Cooper’s initial confusion has melted into something almost unreadable.

“I told you it was Blaine he hooked up with,” Quinn finally says, grinning at her wife. Tina turns her glare on her, which just makes Quinn grin wider. “This means I get to choose the next _ten_ movies for movie night.” She looks away from Tina to Kurt and Blaine. “Thank you so much.”

“So is this really happening?” Mercedes asks, smiling wide, though nowhere near as wide as Quinn. “Are you two a couple?”

They share a glance, during which Kurt tilts his head to the side and mouths ‘bubble?’ Blaine sighs and then turns back to their friends and says, “Yes, Kurt and I are a couple.”

Rachel and Mercedes squeal and stand up, hurrying over to wrap them up in hugs. Sam joins them in a moment, and so do Quinn and Tina, though Tina still looks a little upset at losing whatever bet they had going.

Only Cooper remains sitting where he was, staring intently at Kurt. His entire face is pressed tight, like he just swallowed a lemon, and Kurt swallows thickly when their eyes meet.

He finally stands as the rest of the group turns to look at him. Kurt sees Rachel make some kind of gesture with her head, which causes him to join the group, face softening a little.

“Congrats, guys,” Cooper says, letting himself be pulled into the group hug. “It was a long time coming.”

The group erupts into squeals once more, and Kurt tries to focus on that instead of Cooper’s lukewarm response to the news.

Though, as he thinks about it, he isn’t really sure why he expected Cooper to react any differently.

*

Kurt ends up being the first to leave the party, having an early morning coming up. He says a quick goodbye to everybody, blushing a little when Blaine tilts his head up for a kiss. He leans down and kisses him anyway, willing to endure his friends’ teasing. Kissing Blaine is more than worth it.

“I’ll walk you out,” Cooper announces, standing up as Kurt straightens out. Their eyes meet, holding gazes for a tense moment. Kurt takes a deep breath and nods, already dreading whatever Cooper has to say to him.

They walk out of the apartment together in silence, Kurt continuously glancing over his shoulder at Blaine, at one point mouthing ‘help me’. Blaine winces and mouths ‘good luck’ back, which doesn’t help Kurt at all.

Cooper opens the door for Kurt, who steps through, trying not to feel too much trepidation. After all, this is Cooper. Cooper, his best friend. Cooper, his roommate for the better part of the past twelve years of his life. Cooper, who knows him better than anyone, save Blaine.

Except right now, he doesn’t feel like Cooper, Kurt’s best friend. He feels like Cooper, Blaine’s protective older brother.

He and Kurt have never gotten along.

The door clicks shut behind Cooper, and Kurt turns to look at him, trying not to show how nervous he feels.

Cooper stares at him for a moment, arms crossing over his chest. Whatever he’s thinking, he gives none of it away, and Kurt is genuinely afraid that his heart will beat right out of his chest if he doesn’t say something soon.

Finally, Cooper asks, “Is it serious?”

Kurt is so shocked by the question, that all he can blurt out is an idiotic, “What?”

Cooper glances back toward the door, then says, “Your relationship with my brother. Is it serious?”

Kurt starts to nod halfway through the question, almost desperate in the motion. “Yes, of course,” he says. “Cooper, I would never—”

“I really hope you aren’t going to say hurt him,” Cooper says, an edge to his tone that Kurt hates.

He takes a deep breath, then shakes his head slowly. “I wasn’t,” he says. “I would never be so stupid as to have a casual relationship with Blaine. You have to know that.”

The look on Cooper’s face tells Kurt that, actually, he doesn’t know that at all.

“I want to believe you,” Cooper says. “I want to be like everyone else in there, so excited about this. But I’ve been there for it all, Kurt. All the messy history. Every rejection. I was always the shoulder he cried on. I was the one who was there for him every time you broke his heart. So I need you to understand why I’m hesitant about this development.”

“I get it,” Kurt says. “I do, Cooper.” He looks at Cooper carefully, then asks, “Have I ever lied to you?”

Cooper frowns. “What?”

“Have I ever lied to you?” Kurt repeats, glad he isn’t the only one being caught off-guard by this conversation.

Cooper pauses, and Kurt is thankful that he is taking Kurt’s question seriously. After a few moments, he shrugs and says, “I can’t think of any time you have off the top of my head.”

“Right. So why would I lie to you about this?” Kurt takes a step toward Cooper and says, “Cooper, we’re best friends. We have been for over a decade. You know me.” He puts his arms on Cooper’s shoulders, looks him dead in the eye, and says, “I’m not fucking with Blaine. I’m serious about this. I would never go into this with one foot out the door. Not with the history we have.”

Cooper watches him carefully. Then, his body sags, and he says, “I know.” He exhales deeply, then continues, “I do know you, Kurt. And any other relationship, I wouldn’t care nearly as much. I mean, you remember when you and Elliott got together, how supportive I was?” Kurt winces a little at the reminder of his ex, but nods anyway. “It’s just… Kurt, this is my kid brother. It’s Blaine, and it’s you. You get it, right?”

“I do,” Kurt promises. “And I don’t just expect you to be okay with it, just like that. I totally understand your hesitance.” He bites the inside of his cheek, then quietly asks, “But when you’re thinking about it later, can you do me a favor?” Cooper stares at him for a moment, then nods once, so Kurt continues. “Can you remember that I’m not just some douchebag whose fucked your brother around before? Please?” he takes a step away from Cooper. “Remember that it’s me, your best friend?”

Cooper doesn’t look entirely impressed by the request, but he still nods again. He wipes his hands on his jeans, and says, “This is going to take some getting used to.”

Kurt smiles softly, despite the situation. “I hope you _can_ get used to it,” he says. “Because I love Blaine, Cooper. I really do.”

Cooper nods a final time. He watches Kurt for a few more seconds, then relaxes his body and says, “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Kurt nods in reply, then steps away from Cooper, heading down the hallway to the stairway. He hears the door to Cooper’s apartment open and close, and he turns to glance over his shoulder.

In a way, he’s kind of glad he didn’t see this reaction coming. If he had, he’s pretty sure he would have imagined it going a lot worse.

*

Blaine texts him just as he’s getting in bed, and Kurt grins as he reads it.

 **To: Kurt**  
**From: Blaine**  
_Please tell me Cooper didn’t Protective Older Brother you._

He pulls the covers over himself, settling into bed before typing out his response.

 **To: Blaine**  
**From: Kurt**  
_Just a little bit. He had good intentions._

It barely takes a second for Blaine to reply.

 **To: Kurt**  
**From: Blaine**  
_I’m going to kill him_.

Kurt laughs.

 **To: Blaine**  
**From: Kurt**  
_No need! I get it. He just loves you a lot.  
I know what that’s like._

He plugs his phone in, then gets comfortable under the covers as he waits for Blaine’s response. Finally, his phone lights up, and Kurt smiles as he sees Blaine’s text.

 **To: Kurt**  
**From: Blaine**  
_You’re making me blush.  
You sure it’s okay?_

 **To: Blaine**  
**From: Kurt**  
_Yes, Blaine. He’ll come around, I know he will. He’s just being cautious. Like I said, I get it._

It takes almost a full minute before Blaine texts back.

 **To: Kurt**  
**From: Blaine**  
_Okay, but let me know if he doesn’t. I can pull the protective act just as well as he can._

Kurt grins at that, heart warming.

 **To: Blaine**  
**From: Kurt**  
_I love you_.

Once again, it’s close to a minute before he receives a response.

 **To: Kurt**  
**From: Blaine**  
_My heart still does a little flip every time you say that. Can’t believe how lucky I am that you mean it the way you do._  
_I love you, too._  
_Now, go to bed. You’ll hate yourself in the morning if you don’t._

Kurt snuggles further under his covers, sends Blaine a couple of heart emojis, then sets his phone on his nightstand for the night. He smiles up at the ceiling, heart beating just a little too fast.

Yeah, it sucks that Cooper isn’t as on board as everybody else, but it’s worth it. Cooper will come around, and in the mean time, he gets an amazing boyfriend out of it all.

Definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [ rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/171524543805/burst)


End file.
